DLC
DLC is something that will never happen. And then it happened for Mewtwo. And somehow it's still not going to happen at all despite Mewtwo, and it shouldn't even happen at all just because some people think it will. And then it happened again for Lucas. And Roy and Ryu. And three N64 stages. And Mii costumes, but who cares about Miis again? The point is, it's happened, and it's officially going to continue to happen until the Smash 4 team disbands. Wii U - 3DS Character DLC - Same worth as dinner * Mewtwo * Lucas * Roy (Fire Emblem) * Ryu * Cloud Strife * Corrin * Bayonetta Stage DLC - Nostalgia has a price now * Miiverse (stage) (Wii U only) -- free * Suzaku Castle * Dream Land 64 * Hyrule Castle * Peach's Castle * Super Mario Maker * Duck Hunt (Stage) (3DS only) -- free * Pirate Ship (Wii U only) * Midgar * Umbra Clock Tower Mii Costume DLC - This should be 10 cents, not a dollar * Proto Man Outfit (Gunner) * Mega Man X Outfit (Gunner) * SSB T-shirt (All) * Monkey Suit (Sword fighter) * Cat Suit (Brawler) * Dunban Outfit (Sword fighter) * Link Outfit (Sword fighter) * Majora's Mask (All) * Isabelle Outfit (Gunner) * Heihachi Outfit (Brawler) * Akira Outfit (Brawler) * Jacky Outfit (Brawler) * Zero Outfit (Sword fighter) * MegaMan.EXE Outfit (Gunner) * Inkling Outfit (Gunner) * Inkling Squid Hat (All) * K.K. Slider Outfit (Gunner) * SSB Hoodie (All) * Bear Outfit (Gunner) * King K. Rool Outfit (Brawler) * Flying Man Outfit (Brawler) * Lloyd Irving Outfit (Sword fighter) * Chrom Outfit (Sword fighter) * Black Knight Outfit (Sword fighter) * Samus Armor (Gunner) -- Also automatically unlocks Samus's Helmet if you haven't already obtained it. * K.K. Slider Outfit (Gunner) -- Free * Business Suit (All) * Toad Outfit (Brawler) * Viridi Outfit (Sword fighter) * Monster Hunter Armor (Sword fighter) * Rathalos Armor (Sword fighter) * Fox Outfit (Gunner) * Captain Falcon Outfit (Gunner) -- Automatically unlocks Captain Falcon's Helmet if you haven't already obtained it. * Chocobo Hat (All) * Geno Outfit (Gunner) * Bionic Armor (Brawler) * Takamaru Outfit (Sword fighter, Male only) * Ashley Outfit (Sword fighter, Female only) * Gil Outfit (Sword fighter, Male only) * Tails (Gunner, Male only) * Knuckles (Brawler, Male only) Other DLC Tournament Mode was added to the game as free DLC. However, it's considered by most users to be subpar. But really, it's just For Glory with fancy stickers plastered over it. Ultimate Characters * Piranha Plant (Free for those who buy the game before 1/31/19) * Challenger Pack 1: Joker * Challenger Pack 2: Hero * Challenger Pack 3: Banjo and Kazooie * Challenger Pack 4: Terry Bogard * Challenger Pack 5:Byleth * Other yet unknown characters (all of them will be inevitably bad or controversial choices like Bayonetta and the rigged ballot from Smash 4 one is clearly going to be another fire emblem character (turns out I was right) and another will also be the inevitable pathetic promotional character like Corrin in smash 4 which also like last time went hand in hand with Byleth) *Not Rex Rumored * Steve? * A female character that looks like a fighting game character. * Lloyd? * Sylux? (possible DLC tie-in with Metroid Prime 4) * Porky? * Another Bayonetta character. * Another Fire Emblem character. (True) * Another Pokémon character. * 12 more unrevealed DLC fighters (found in the datamine of WOL's CSS files) (it used to be 10) * Waluigi? Stages *Mementos *Yggdrasil Altar *Spiral Mountain Mii Costumes *Rex Outfit (Sword fighter) (Season Pass exclusive) *Persona 4 protagonist costume (Sword fighter) *Persona 3 protagonist costume (Sword fighter) *Tails costume (Gunner) *Knuckles costume (Brawler) *Morgana hat (All) *Teddie hat (All) *Slime hat (All) *Erdrick costume (Sword fighter) *Martial artist costume (Brawler) *Team Rocket costume (Brawler) *Goemon costume (Sword fighter) *Proto Man costume (Gunner) *Zero costume (Gunner) *Sans costume (Gunner, also comes with Megalovania as a bonus OST) *Nakoruru costume (Sword fighter) *Iori Yagami costume (Brawler) *Akira costume (Brawler) *Jackie costume (Brawler) *Ryo Sakazaki costume (Brawler) *Altair costume (Sword fighter) *X costume (Gunner) *MegaMan.exe costume (Gunner) *Rabbid hat (All) *Cuphead costume (Gunner, also comes with Floral Fury as a bonus OST) *Ancestral Armor costume (Sword fighter) (Season Pass 2 exclusive) Trivia * Those who owned both the 3DS version and the WIi U version and registered them on Club Nintendo got Mewtwo for free. * The Mega Man series currently has the most Mii costumes (four: Proto Man, Mega Man X, Zero, MegaMan.EXE). CONFIRMED MEGA MAN BIAS!!!!11!!1one1!1 Also, even though not a single one is the actual Mega Man playable in Smash, people cite those costumes as the reason King K. Rool and the Inklings still have a chance (as well as the Skyward Sword Link costume and not, strangely enough, Samus). * After the Ryu and Roy DLC, Sakurai has stated that the rest of the DLC is going to be "fan service." GameFAQs will totally be the judges on that, right? ** Turns out he was being literal. The winner of the ballot (actually it was rigged) was fan service in terms of looks but it was not what fans wanted (Geno, King K. Rool etc.) ** Corrin, was also fanservice......to himself, as a mive Fire Emblem fan. * People only seem to use the Mii Outfits for funny miiverse screenshots. But Miiverse is ed up with its layout now so that doesn't even matter anymore. * In ssb4, all the choices are from Sakurai (with the exception of Corrin), but in SSBU, All the choices are from Nintendo, so when Nintendo is giving us the that Dee? Category:Hope for the Future Category:DLC Category:Smash Bros Category:Fanservice Category:Costumes Category:Mii costumes